


affliction

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Dumb boys being dumb, Enemies to Lovers, Fingering, Hate Sex, M/M, Slow-ish burn, college!rhink, light au where they never met as kids, so much hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: Rhett's first choice for a science lab wouldn't have been a night class, but he guesses he'll just suck it up. His first choice for a lab partner wouldn’t have been the jerk with the smug look on his face with the stupid winged haircut, but he figures he’ll have to suck that one up, too





	1. part I

**Author's Note:**

> *pretends i didn't disappear for three months off here and humbly offers this fic that I plan on delivering all of this week*

Rhett’s first choice for a lab wouldn’t have been at 6 o’clock at night but slots filled up quickly when you’re a freshman and everything seemingly needs a prerequisite. Rhett chose to suck it up and went to class without fail, hoping to pass and not be in the same crunch next semester.

 

His first choice for a lab partner wouldn’t have been the jerk with the smug look on his face with the stupid winged haircut, but he figures he’ll have to suck that one up too.

 

He tries to get along with him but Link, as he discovers his name is, is _unbearable._ Assignments always turned into power struggles, with Link’s stubbornness always seeping into the conversation that ensued. Even through a simple text, Rhett felt his blood boil as they discussed lap reports or homework. He couldn’t seem to get a word or idea in and most nights he slammed his phone down out of pure frustration.

 

Link’s a control freak, snatching utensils and specimens from Rhett without asking, setting up half the experiments by himself because he can’t stand to not have everything his way.

 

“Do you want me to gr-“ Rhett tries to offer but is quickly cut off.

 

“No I got it”. Link goes back to working, Rhett throwing his hands up and retreating back to read over the lab packet for the 100th time to at least feign productivity.

 

Rhett was busy rinsing off slides, offering to help with clean-up which Link never objected to. They work in pure silence, wrapping up as the professor calls time.

 

Rhett begins to walk out when Link grabs his shoulder, jolting him back.

 

Rhett is stunned, only being able to stare down at Link when he finally whips his body around.

 

“The out of class experiment. We need to work on it. When are you free?”

 

Rhett scoffs, “Figure you’d want to do it yourself, slap my name on it like you usually do,god forbid I screw with your method.”

 

Link stiffens at the comment, the lines on his face hardening as he rolls his eyes, quickly writing down a few letters and numbers on a stray scrap of paper.

 

“My dorm, Friday at 7, you’ll be there”

 

“You think I have nothing better to do on a Friday night?”

 

Link says nothing, hard stare holding as he shoves the paper towards Rhett.

 

Rhett snatches the haphazardly pulled notebook scrap, shoving it carelessly into his bag and walking away without a second glance.

 

As Friday approached, Rhett entertained not showing up, blowing him off and saving himself the frustration. Link had already sent him on a wild goose chase to get supplies for them, Link having committed them to a heart rate experiment, needing monitors and software from the lab and their professor. He was ready to just get it over with and go back to confining their time together to once a week.

 

Friday night came sooner than he had hoped. Rhett begrudgingly gathered his computer, their supplies, and his backpack and headed off to Link’s dorm. It was fitting that it was the farthest from Rhett’s, wind whipping as he trekked across the south side of campus. Even the chill of sunset and the harsh wind couldn’t stop the heat of the anger rising within him.

 

He arrived at Link’s door and knocked loudly, the fixture almost immediately swinging open. Rhett hadn’t meant to stare, but he was caught entirely off guard as Link smiled at him, something he _never_ did. Link stepped aside, welcoming him in with a gesture that felt to hospitatable to Rhett. What happened to the stoic douche he was used to seeing shoot harsh glares at him?

 

Rhett snapped back into reality, entering the room and dropping his belongings on the desk in front of him.

 

“My roommate won’t be back for a while.” Link all but blurted it out, nervously staring over to Rhett. Rhett turned his head in confusion, why did he care if his roommate was there? Knowing Link, it was no wonder this guy decided not to spend all his time in a confined space with him.

 

He shrugged and walked toward the equipment, not wanting to engage further. They weren’t friends and he didn’t intend on them being so. Right now, all he wanted was to get this project done so he could go home and relax, no longer burdened by having to spend extra time with Link. He silently began to set up the equipment, shocked as Link stood back and let him attempt it first. The second Rhett hesitated, the kindness was quickly retracedt as Link grumbled and moved in to set up the monitor.

 

“We’ll do you first?” Link looked up, for once asking instead of barking the order. Rhett nodded and let Link strap him in. They followed the procedure, taking baselines and soon after having Rhett run around and rechecking his numbers. After a few more menial things, Rhett unhooked and prepared to turn it over to Link. He held out the monitor, but Link hesitated to grab it.

 

“Maybe we can call it a night, do this again tomorrow?”

 

Rhett was fuming, “If you really think I want to spend another night here, you’re sorely mistaken. Put on the monitor and let’s get this over with.”

 

Link sighed, taking a deep breath before carefully placing the monitor on himself. Rhett didn’t know why suddenly he’d want to stop, but he couldn’t let him control another aspect of this.

 

Link’s eyes averted from the screen as the numbers jumped once the monitor was calibrated. “A little nervous there Link?” Rhett chuckled, realizing it was no wonder he didn’t want to be hooked up.

 

“You just get my blood boiling, asshole. Let’s just do this.” Rhett’s smile fell and he just wrote numbers on the chart, Link quickly jumping down to do a few push ups, just as Rhett had earlier. He wanted to tease him when he faltered, but knew it wasn’t worth the fight. Rhett wrote quickly, doing everything in his power to get out of there as fast as he could.

 

Once the last column was filled he set the pencil down and rapidly picked up all of his things, packing it all away hastily in his bag. He turned around, almost knocking into Link as he approached him, the return of an air of nervousness throwing him off yet again.

 

“Should we work on the report tonight?” Rhett glanced at the clock, the harsh green lighting illuminating that it was 9:00 on the nose.

 

“It’s late, man. Have you considered _maybe_ I want to enjoy what’s left of my evening?”

 

“Sorry i’m _so_ unbearable.” Link was crossing his arms now, but hadn’t yet moved from his position in front of the door.

 

“Apology accepted, goodnight Link.” Rhett walked out without a second glance. He knew they should have probably cracked into the report but just his presence was enough to make Rhett want to scream. He couldn't seem to shake Link’s insistence that he stay, but he shut that thought out and headed back to his room, throwing himself into bed and attempting to relax. He ignored the texts Gregg put out asking him to go out tonight, choosing to turn in and try to sleep off his frustration.

 

The next day went just as unsatisfactorily. Link had insisted that Rhett meet him in the library at an ungodly hour for a Saturday morning. Rhett wasn’t sure why he had even showed up, only to watch Link grumble at his computer, ignoring anything Rhett tried to contribute to the report. He had scoffed at Link’s request that they get lunch together, wanting nothing more than to get the hell away from him. He tried to ignore the familiar upset Link was putting off, unsure why Link had any desire to waste his freetime with him. As soon as the report was printed off and he was sure his name was on it. Rhett was out the door without as much as a goodbye.

 

That night he had finally given in to Gregg’s pleas to trek along to a house party, ready to cloud his judgement with enough alcohol to make him forget the five hours he spent with Link earlier that day.

 

Soon enough, Rhett was in his zone, three drinks in and free of any the tension that had been plaguing him. He scanned the room for Gregg, ready to head out like the many others that  had began filtering out in search of a new scene or following their hook up for the night. Gregg was apparently no exception, Rhett’s eyes falling to the far corner of the room, finding his roommate entwined with the blonde he’d been chasing all night. All he could do was chuckle and find his own corner, heading up the rickety stairs of the frat house they had landed at, seeking out a bathroom to lock himself in and decompress.

 

A groan was the first thing to leave his mouth as he opened the door and spotted him. Of _course_ Link would happen to be in the one place he had come to in order to escape. Link’s head was drooped against the rim of the toilet, forehead sticking to the porcelain as he rested his head.

 

Rhett whipped around to leave, ready to pretend he’d never seen anything when Link picked his head up, “Rhett?”

 

Rhett hated the loss of inhibition willing him to make sure Link was okay. Rhett would pray most days to let Link suffer alone, but his clouded judgement made him walk forward, shutting the door behind him.

 

“You good, man?” Rhett offered, slinking down to the floor to level himself with his disheveled enemy.

 

“M’fine. Why d’you care anyway.” Link resumed his position, resting his head back on the bowl.

 

“Figure I should be the one to take you out, alcohol poisoning be damned.” Rhett wasn’t sure why the chuckle he gained from the younger boy made his stomach twist in an unfamiliar way, but he wished it would go away as quickly as it had come on.

 

Link tried to stand, failing as he quickly stumbled back to the floor. Rhett shot up, arm reaching out unconsciously to support him. “Careful, you’re gonna knock yourself out.”

 

“W’ever dude. i’m leaving so just move out of m’fucking way.”  Rhett rolled his eyes, arm now clinging to his side as he dragged him out of the bathroom and led him down the stairs.

 

Rhett noticed Gregg was long gone and figured Link was as good as anyone to walk back with, unsure why the thought of Link going back along struck something within him.

 

“Come on Link, put a little fucking effort into it”.

 

“Figure I’ve been carrying your weight this whole time, ‘bout time you carry mine, eh?” Link was too proud of himself for that one, but it just tempted Rhett to leave him slumped on the sidewalk to crawl his way back to campus.

 

Rhett all but dragged him up to Syme Hall’s front entrance, walking quickly up the back stairwells to Link’s room. “Your key man, c’mon, someone might see.”

 

Link’s hand hastily reached into his back pocket, producing the key that Rhett quickly snatched and wasted no time opening the door for. Link’s roommate was nowhere to be seen, Rhett cursing him for making him do this alone.

 

“I think you can take it from here man, g’night.” Rhett turned to leave, feeling a hand pull him back and immediately into an embrace. “Thanks Rhett, you’re not so bad when you’re not bein’ a dick.”

 

Rhett froze but Link didn’t let up, nuzzling into the taller boy’s neck. Rhett opened his mouth to say something, but it faltered to a whimper as Link’s tongue grazed the sensitive neck of his skin.

 

The booze still soaked his brain, unable to make sense of why Link Neal, the guy who barely _breathed_ in his direction on any given day was now kissing up his neck. Rhett didn’t have much time to compute what was happening as Link’s mouth latched on to his. Unable to protest, his lips went slack, brain shutting off to the utter crisis his conscience had spiraled into.

 

He was unsure of how long they had stayed like they, languidly making out against the post of the bunk bed. Link’s ever-so slight moan registered in his head and snapped him back to into reality. He pushed Link off, wiping his mouth and trying to regain his posture. Link had already fallen backward into his bed, eyes shut and mouth already producing the heavy breathing of deep sleep.

 

Rhett raced out, feet carrying back to his room, slamming the door and leaning his back against it. His breathing was heavy, mind clouded as he tried to comprehend what had just occurred.

 

His mind was racing at the same rapid pace as his heart. What the _fuck_ just happened?

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lines are blurred between need and nemesis

In the week after the party and the impossible events in Link’s room, Rhett was able to cool down given that Link had doubled down on being an utter asshole.

 

Link steadfastly kept up his need to dominate their lab time and Rhett happily took the back burner in favor of keeping the semblance of peace they had between them. Rhett only knew anything had affected him by the way Link refused to meet his eyes and darted out of the room as soon as class was over. The closest they came to speaking was in Link snapping at Rhett every so often during an experiment, the venom in his words thicker than ever.

 

It wasn’t like Rhett was going to corner him, what would he even say? _Hey man, I know we kissed in your room even though I thought you hated my guts. Should we talk?_ No words could make the situation better, so taking the path of pretending it never happened seemed to work well.

 

Sitting in his room, presuming he was safe at last from Link’s wrath, the buzz of his phone was about to tell him otherwise.

 

_3:23pm_

_need my book back. bring it to my room_

 

_3:23pm_

_now_

 

Rhett groaned at the thought, wanting to tell him to come to him if he wanted it back so badly. Unwilling to put up the fight, he headed off across campus, book in hand and head swimming with what he would say when Link opened the door.

 

His plan to mercilessly shove the book at him and leave had flown out the window as soon as Link opened the door, eyes looking more nervous than angry as they had been all week.

 

“You coming in or are you gonna stand there with that dumb look on your face?” Link motioned inside, like it was a given he would enter the space willingly.

 

Rhett huffed, but let himself walk in anyway. He let the book thud on the desk, sound booming into the tensely silent room. “Here, can you leave me the _fuck_ alone now?”

 

Link’s fists balled as he stomped across the room, shoving Rhett into the hard concrete wall. Rhett shoved back, throwing them into a futile tussle. Rhett broke it off first, moving back and throwing his hands up in retreat. “Deal with what you have to man, but leave me the _fuck_ out of it. I don’t need any more shit from you.”

 

Link got in his face, snarling out a harsh “Fuck you” before throwing Rhett into the wall once more, pressing him into a harsh kiss. The heat flared differently in Rhett’s stomach this time, unable to put up the fight his brain tried to get out of him, giving into it.

 

The battle for dominance sustained itself, both boys attempting to fight for control while making quick attempts at processing what was happening. Link took over as always, wordlessly pulling back and tossing Rhett to the bed below.

 

Not giving Rhett the chance to protest, he climbed on top of him and asserted himself in control. He resumed kissing him to avoid letting him get a word in, afraid of what was to come once the spell over them had been broken. Link tentatively ground his hips down, a stupid smirk breaking out over his face as Rhett chased the feeling, whimpering at the contact. “You always moan like such a girl, McLaughlin?”

 

Rhett’s face twisted from pleasure to anger, “You’re the one hard for me _Neal_ , thought you hated me?”

 

Link’s harsh glare hardened, a juxtaposition to the way he slid his hand down Rhett’s torso, palming the boy underneath him through his jeans, “Looks like the feelings mutual, asshole.”

 

The contact broke something in Rhett, making him shoot up and push Link off of him. “You have your book, I’m out of here, I don't need this.”

 

“Whatever, it’s not like I’m begging for your company anyway.”

 

“ _You_ kissed _me_ , asshole. Don’t act like this is my fault.” Rhett was fuming, ignoring whatever was leaving Link’s mouth at the moment as he rushed out the door and down the stairs. Being drunk made it easy to ignore what had happened after the party. But now what? He couldn't justly blame Link being an asshole for getting him hot and riled, not this way.

 

The mental olympics barely took a pause as Rhett finally drifted to sleep that night, only to be woken as he snapped from a dream. It was a blur of skin, hands, and mouths, but his counterpart in the dream was unmistakably Link. He tried to chalk it up to lack of intimacy lately, a warm body he wasn’t fond of better than no body at all. It didn’t wipe away the mixture of anger and guilt he felt as he reached down to his already painfully hard erection, mind reeling as he came to the memory of Link on top of him.

 

He wiped himself off, swearing to himself it would be a one time thing, that he couldn't bear to let Link take control of his life in yet another aspect. People fought, people pushed each other, people made out. It didn’t have to mean anything.

 

Rhett turned over, his pillow being shoved over his head in an attempt to stop any further thought of Link from entering his mind. He didn’t want Link, he _couldn't_  want Link. This had to end. Rhett entertained dropping the class, retaking it next semester where he’d be safe from Link’s sudden intrusion into his life. He knew too well it was too late for that, not even mentioning the undeserving victory Link would herald from it, knowing he’d affected Rhett that badly.

 

He’d slept through most of the next day, dreading running into Link at all. He’d barely skipped all semester and figured one day couldn’t hurt, especially if it meant saving his barely hanging on mental health.

 

Rhett ignored the inpour of texts from a certain lab partner as the clock ticked well past when he was meant to be across campus. It was easy enough to ignore until a bout of incessant knocking barraged the door to his room.

 

The last person he expected to see was Link, who barreled past him into the room as the door swung open.

 

“Come in, I guess.” Rhett huffed out, letting the door slam behind him.

 

“You weren’t in class.”

 

Rhett rolled his eyes, reclaiming his place at the foot of his bed “Wow, nothing gets past you, genius.”

 

“You left me to do the whole lab by myself. You didn’t even say you weren’t coming. Did you forget how to text?”

 

Rhett tried not to notice Link uninvitingly taking a seat on his bed, too afraid of the implication to address it. He opted to to retort instead, sneering at Link for even thinking to come to his room.

 

“Wanted to see what your sorry excuse was for bailing, you know final grades are in soon and your equally sorry excuse for work ethic won’t get y-“

 

“God dude, shut the _fuck_ up”

 

“Make me.”

 

Rhett let the tension sit for a second, their eye contact cutting thickly through it. Unsure who had moved first, Rhett took to shutting off his thoughts as he lunged forward and met the younger man halfway, pressing Link into the bed as he smashed their mouths together into a bruising kiss.

 

Link made no effort to deny him, hands clambering for purchase on Rhett’s waist, nails digging into the quickly heating skin. Shirts had been discarded in a flash of movement, Rhett yelping  at the sudden skin to skin contact. Link took his startled state as opportunity to roll them over, the overt need to maintain dominance not lost on Rhett.

 

Link broke contact, giving Rhett one stern look before working his way down the cheap dorm mattress, wasting little time yanking Rhett’s sweatpants down, trying to mask the moment of hesitation before he swallowed Rhett’s length down. Rhett went to thread his fingers through the mess of hair on Link’s head, only to have his wrist swatted at, a strained “Try that again and I’ll bite” before he took Rhett down once more, working quickly, an uneasy urgency to his movements looming around the act itself.

 

Rhett felt himself about to finish, huffing out a warning to his unlikely partner, who made no move to pull back, mouth working the older man lying under him to the point of  overstimulation.

 

Link gracelessly wiped his mouth, launching himself off the bed and over to his bag.

 

“Here, don’t think I’m in the business of doing you favors anymore.” Link threw down sheets obviously from the day’s lab, complete with answers and notes. The gesture was lost on Rhett.

 

Rhett attempted to catch his breath, mind swirling as he now had more questions than answers. He laid back, watching Link leave without another word. Favors, a rich choice of words considering Rhett was wary of any ounce of hospitality Link had shown him.

 

Bleary eyed and shooting up, he realized he’d fallen asleep again, mind overworked from the mix of sex and overthinking that ensued hours before. It all felt conducive to a fever dream, because there was no chance _any_ of this was really happening. He half expected the sound at the door to be Link, but felt relieved as Gregg walked into the room, shooting a confused glare at Rhett’s startled form.

 

The pair agreed on the dining hall for dinner, Gregg sensing Rhett’s inexplicably antsy need to get out of the dorm as as soon as he could. He knew he shouldn’t have been shocked to find Link alone at a table in the corner, eyes meeting for a second as he stared blankly. Link quickly looked back at his plate, weirdly bashful towards someone that had fucked his mouth mere hours before.

 

Rhett shook the exchange of glances off, following his roomate toward the buffet lines, absentmindedly picking up food, when he felt someone approaching him.

 

“Nice shirt, asshole” Link delivered with a shit-eating grin. Rhett looked down, realizing in Link’s need to run, they’d swapped the shirts they’d shed when they were- _fuck._

 

Rhett knew nobody else was privy to this information, but it still made his stomach turn to feel so out in the open with their escapades, so exposed. Gregg clapped a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. “Does he ever take a break from being a prick?”

 

Rhett stared as he walked out of the building, steps calculated and purposeful as he chose not to look back, knowing he’d gotten a rise out of him “Who fucking knows”.

 

He knew he needed to end this, and end it now.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consistent uploads? what a novelty.
> 
> on tumblr @ youdidinthedark -- lemme know what's up


	3. part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a liar and decided to squeeze one more part out of this. i've been holding this story for months and apparently i'm not ready to let go yet. enjoy ;)

Rhett had a clear plan. He was going to march into Link’s room, tell him he was done being his fuck buddy or whatever they were defining this _thing_ as, and vow to just get through what was left of the semester with both of them unscathed.

 

He was unsure how that translated to laying on his back, panting into the air as Link probed a third finger inside of him, but he could do the math on that another time. All he could focus on now was the sensation of Link hitting just the right spot over and over, abusing his bottom lip in favor of holding back the praise threatening to spill from his lips. Rhett could never admit to Link how badly he needed this, unwilling to stroke his ego any further.

 

Rhett came with a harsh groan, moving his right hand down to roughly stroke Link off, shocked at how quickly he followed behind him, rolling over to lay next to Rhett in the small space his twin bed allowed.

 

Rhett took Link sitting up and fishing for his shorts as his cue to leave, hurriedly collecting his own clothing to begin his exit. Link was pulling out his laptop, clearly recovered and moving on as Rhett motioned to walk out.

 

Almost at the door, he was startled by Link’s voice cutting through the room, needing repetition for the sole factor of their silent vow to never speak when they were done, afraid of making what they were doing too real.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I said do you want to watch this movie with me?”

 

“And why the fuck would I do that?”

 

“It's a movie, I’m not asking you to hold my hand and cuddle me through it. Sorry I fucking asked.”

 

Rhett wouldn’t admit it, but he felt a slight pang of something reminiscent of guilt. “As long as it isn’t some chick flick.”

 

Rhett returned to the bed, minding his distance as he sank back down. He zoned out for most of the movie, taking tepid glances as Link, taking in the rare sight of this relaxed, almost otherworldly version of his ever-strained lab partner.

 

He paid too close attention to the tip of Link’s chin when he laughed, the way his eyes would crinkle when he found a joke particularly funny. He snapped out of the trance he was in, panic setting in almost immediately. He felt almost fond toward Link, and it was too much to handle. He needed out, he needed to run, _now._

 

_“_ Well, see ya.” Rhett got out as he dashed for the door, legs carrying him on muscle memory alone back to his room. He sat on his bed, counting  spots on ceiling tiles for lack of wanting to address him train of thought.

 

He eventually shut his phone off, stomach flipping everytime it buzzed, not caring who was messaging him at this point.

 

His alarm went off the next morning, heart thumping again as he glanced at the barrage of messages he had missed.

 

_hey?_

 

_i’m sorry if it was too much_

 

_you’re an asshole_

 

_fuck you_

 

He swiped them away quickly, out of sight, out of mind, and rolled back over, hoping sleep would help him evade his ever-growing bout of problems. He had two days before his night class to evade Link, lay low, and pray he doesn’t have the nerve to make a scene over it. Rhett longed for the days of coming home and leaving their feud within the confines of Lab 336. It was never supposed to be personal.

 

Time passed on to fast for Rhett’s liking, making lame attempts to alter the timeline by choosing to skip class and ignore the texts that came with it. After the third week, Link stopped asking. It had come to a halt, it had finally ended, why didn’t he feel better?

 

The cruel twist of anxiety only tightened as the strongly worded email came in from his professor, demanding Rhett come to discuss his near-failing grades and what he might be able to do to fix it if he was shown any mercy.

 

He scurried to the science building, head ducked down as he entered the hall of offices, tracking down 836A and making his way inside. His dread only deeped upon seeing Link already seated on the bench outside, breaking contact with Rhett faster than he had made it. His professor stepped outside, motioning for both boys to enter at once. Curiosity and confusion loomed the meeting, but both had no ground to skip out on this, too.

 

“I’m not sure how either of you expect to pass when not one, but both members of your lab group have failed to show up to class in several weeks.”

 

Rhett and Link stared into their laps, afraid to make eye contact with their professor, or worse, each other.

“Your grades up to this point aren’t enough to save you despite what you may have thought. Need I remind you that your final project counts for 20% of your grade. You cannot pass without this.”

 

Link’s head shot up, head spinning with the dread of failing, losing his scholarship, everything he’d worked hard for, just to lose it to Rhett fucking McLaughlin.

 

Rhett spoke up first, offering a meek apology for their absence.

 

“I know this wasn’t the most ideal partnership, I’m not blind to the issues that have presented themselves, but I’m willing to cut you two a deal. One ten page report, topic of your choosing from the course, in my office next week. Understood?”

 

Both boys nodded vigorously, finding themselves again unable to refute. They had a second chance and they were in no position not to take it. Their professor nodded at the door, giving them the opportunity to leave.

 

Rhett darted out, ready to worry later about how he’d get a partner project done without actually seeing his partner. But Link wouldn’t let him off that easy, “Hey, hey asshole!” resounding down the empty hallway at him.

 

Rhett made the split second decision to turn around, a sudden rush of confrontation coursing through him. Link bounded toward him, stopping mere inches away, challenging Rhett to make the next move.

 

He crossed his arms, eyes widening, inviting Link to speak first.

 

“Was starting to think you died”  


‘Didn’t think I had to fucking report to you.”

 

“I don’t remember asking you to. Can we please just sort this out now?”

 

Rhett flared with anger, “Sort what out? I’m not your fucking boyfriend.”

 

“I meant the paper, but if you have something to say fucking say it.” Link’s fists curled, Rhett doubling down to hide how scared he was of being lunged at, risking anymore than they already had in this whole ordeal.

 

“I’m done Link. Done with you, done with whatever all _this_ is. Write the paper, I’ll take a zero, I’ll do anything to stay the hell away from you.”

 

Link stood silent, shocked, and looking too hurt for Rhett to stow away in his mind entirely. His lips parted as if to return the fire spit at him, but opted instead to turn heel and retreat. The relief that should have washed over Rhett never came, not walking back home, not lying in his bed, desperately wishing his phone would buzz so he’d have something to be annoyed at other than himself.

 

Begrudgingly he carried himself to lab, met with the stoic form of Link he’d encountered on the first day. Unable to butt in or touch a single instrument, he took a familiar seat on the back burner that been all but gold plated with his name at the start of the semester. No talking, no discussion, it was everything Rhett thought he wanted. Why didn’t it feel that way?

 

Link approached him mechanically, “We either suck it up for an hour or we fail. Your choice, Rhett.”

 

All Rhett could do was nod, offer to meet later that night, and begin to build himself up to be in the same room as Link alone without any pretense for the first time in a long time.

 

He rolled up to Syme, muscle memory carrying him towards Link’s room, tepidly knocking and awaiting his invitation inside. Link opened the door, stepping aside with no production, letting Rhett slowly invade his space. He chose to sit on the carpet, avoiding touching the mattress like it would burn him if his skin dare graze it.

 

Link opened his computer, staring down at the word document he’d started, “So I was thin-”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Rhett stared wide-eyed at Link, waiting for an acknowledgement of his rushed apology.

 

Link didn’t look up, but couldn't hide the weak smile he was now sporting. “Come again?”

 

“Don’t make me say it again, asshole.”

 

Link shut his computer, moving toward the floor and asserting himself in Rhett’s lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck, in a move far too intimate to come back from. He kissed him desperately, like he craved the oxygen Rhett was expelling. They kissed languidly, the fire and fury commonplace between them burned out in this moment.

 

Rhett pulled back, murmuring against Link’s lips “The paper”

 

“Fuck the paper,” he whispered, moving instead to suck deep bruises on Rhett’s neck.

 

“‘I’d rather you fuck me.” Rhett took Link’s gasp as confirmation he felt the same way, both boys scrambling to shed as many layer as they could in a single motion, tossing themselves on to the bed. Link moved above Rhett, commanding him back into a fierce kiss, hands drifting slowly down his body until his fingers slotted against his rim, rubbing in teasingly slow circles that made Rhett quiver with anticipation.

 

Link reached over Rhett’s head, producing a bottle of lube that was hurriedly opened and drizzled over his fingers, wasting no time returning to their intended destination down Rhett’s waiting body.

 

Link sank his fingers in roughly, searching out the spot that made Rhett’s thighs shake and his neck flush bright pink. The image of Rhett wanting and desperate was burned into his memory forever, rules of the arrangement to not fall too deep be damned.

Rhett’s head spun, dizzy with lust and need, mouth betraying him as he moaned out a rough _Link, please._ Link opted to latch their mouths together again in response, spreading Rhett’s legs and moving to rub the head of his cock in slow circles against him, drawing out pleas he’d only dreamed of ever hearing.

 

Link sank in, building a rhythm quickly, snapping his hips and relishing in the sting of their skin slapping together. Regardless of what came after this, Rhett was his and only his in the moment, completely surrendered and at his mercy, gray areas be damned.

 

Rhett swore he saw stars as he came untouched, his head swimming as Link thrusted harshly in stuttered snaps, so many words threatening to spill from his lips in his post orgasm haze, feeling like he could wax poetic for days about just how good Link had delivered him.

 

He had missed Link pulling out and rolling onto his chest, but he couldn't have missed the way Link peppered kisses up his sweat slicked chest, a light, almost unheard “ _Stay”_ drifting out between them.

 

For the first time Rhett didn’t run, nor did he want to. Instead he pulled Link tighter, taking in the welcomed new air of comfort over conflict.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where rhett and link didn’t make awful hair decisions and always had their current haircuts

Time stood still for Rhett, letting his hands roam up and down Link’s sleeping form, trying to take in the settled feeling that was beginning to wash over him, aware Gregg must be wondering where he was, but not finding it in him to care or provide explanation. 

 

Moonlight filtered in through crooked window blinds, battered from years of undergraduate misuse and abuse. But it didn’t halt the beams strobing Link’s skin, giving him a soft glow that highlighted the diminishing of harsh lines that previously protruded when Rhett was around. He seemed ethereal now, breaking down his hard exterior.

 

“I can feel you thinking. Stop that.” Link murmured, stirring slightly, only to allow himself to sink further into Rhett’s embrace. They proceeded slowly, continuing to test how long they’d allow themselves to break down their need to keep up an appearance of eternal feuding. Nobody was around to judge or ask, the softness they allowed themselves was a secret between them and the concrete of the walls that disconnected them from the outside world.

 

Their guard was down, Rhett kissed him because he wanted to in the moment, no fists or fighting necessary for pretense. No production, no discussion, just chaste, barely there touches of lips simply because he could. His lips moved further down, adorning the pale expanse of Link’s neck with harder presses of lips, heat flaring at the change in tone of the kisses. 

 

Rhett snaked a hand down between them, searching for Link’s cock, slowly springing to life as Rhett grazed him with quick, rough strokes, taking his sweet time building him up. Despite the needy groan that fell from Link’s lips, he pushed Rhett away, “This is what got us into trouble earlier. The paper Rhett, you’re not worth failing for.”

 

The lack of venom in his words wasn’t lost on Rhett, who retreated as Link grabbed for his computer, the screen sucking his attention away. Rhett’s offers to help were quickly shut down, giving instant familiarity to Rhett, calming his fears that this was just a strange dream of lightly achieved domesticity.

 

Link finger’s pounded the keyboard, furiously switching between tabs of academic papers and class notes, piecing together an amalgamation of his semester long efforts to stay ahead of his distaste for his lab partner. Rhett only knew it was over as Link released a long held in breath, shutting his laptop and lowering it back to the ground. He laid back, eyes glancing over to Rhett, face turning smug as their eyes met. “I believe I just saved our asses, the least you could do is thank me.

 

Rhett’s eyes rolled instantly, “Fine.”

 

He moved down the bed, returning to his original target before Link had spoiled the moment to write their paper. He locked eyes with Link, never breaking the intense contact as he moved his tongue forward, lapping slowly in broad strokes against the head of Link’s cock. He moved his lips just over the head, lightly sucking, gauging how far gone he could get him just from momentary teases. 

 

“Rhett, c’mon, just-” Link grabbed at blonde locks, dominant streak taking over as he thrust himself deeper into the slick warmth of Rhett’s mouth, reveling in the way his jaw went slack, taking everything Link was giving to him. He slowly picked up the pace, groaning as Rhett hummed eagerly around him, sending shockwaves of unrelentless pleasure up his spine.

 

Rhett wasn’t totally lost, hand sliding between Link’s thighs, two fingers pressing against tight muscle, the pressure alone causing Link to buck suddenly, releasing down Rhett’s throat without warning. Link moaned loudly, fingers tightening in Rhett’s hair, the pain heightening the orgasm that suddenly shook through him. 

 

Link moved to clean up, Rhett instead moved to leave, bile rising like flood water in his throat. It felt too safe, too  _ domestic _ for them. 

 

Rhett faltered for a moment, shirt hanging loosely in his hand, “What is this, Link? What the hell are we doing.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be anything.”

 

“Then I guess it’s nothing. I’ll see you later, Link.”

 

Link remained seated, arms crossed over his chest, voice cracking, “You’re a fucking coward, Rhett.”

 

Rhett collected his things, hand on the doorknob, frozen as Link spit fire toward him. He left without a second glance, too afraid of what it would do to him to see Link’s face right now. He couldn't have this, he wasn’t allowed to. The semester would end, Link would forget, and they’d move on from each other. As jagged as it felt, this was the cleanest break he could imagine for them.

 

He hadn’t planned on letting anyone know how affected he was, still feeling worn down days later, but Gregg had too keen a sense for when Rhett was moping, regardless of knowing the finer details of it. True to his loving frat boy nature, his roommate suggested his problems weren’t anything a booze and a one night stand couldn't solve. They trekked downtown, Gregg’s fraternity brothers linking up to scour for the first stop of the night. 

 

Rhett had a cup gracelessly shoved into his hand, the mixture resembling diesel more than consumable liquid, but he downed it hoping it would quickly dissolve the tension plaguing his body. An hour or two had passed, Rhett now standing alone as Gregg’s inner socialite came out, leaving him to stare blankly at the mass of people shoved in the tiny student rental, all in higher spirits than he was.

 

He walked out the back door, craving the rush of the cool night breeze that welcomed him as he stepped outside. Besides the drunken sounds of the back streets surrounding him, it was as quaint as he needed it to be at the moment. He slumped against a worn down storage shed, too gone to care if it was stable enough to support him leaning all the way into it.

 

A booming “Oh come the  _ fuck  _ on,” startled him up, making him painfully scrape his back against the splintered wood he had settled into. There was no mistaking the voice’s source as the unwelcome familiar face came into view under the glow of a nearby street light.

 

“Good to see you too, Link,” Rhett said snarkily, tipping his cup toward Link.

 

“Gonna run again, McLaughlin?” Rhett let out a breathy laugh, trying to desperately to cover that it was exactly what he wanted to do in the moment, what he was best at doing in the face of conflict.

 

Link invaded his space, testing how far he could encroach before Rhett ran again. Rhett’s face held still, afraid of what his loosened inhibitions would allow him to do. Link huffed, moving closer “Jerk”

 

“Asshole”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Fuck  _ you,”  _ Rhett closed the gap, tongue aggressively prying apart the seam of Link’s mouth, sloppy kisses being exchanged between the two. Being caught hadn’t crossed either of the two’s mind until a voice shattered through the silence, both heads whipping around to see Gregg standing there, mouth agape, a sudden soberness to his stance taking over in an attempt to process exactly what he was seeing.

 

“I mean,  _ seriously _ ?” He retreated inside, Rhett pushing Link aside to trail after him, mind racing at how exactly he was meant to save face with this one. 

 

“It’s nothing, dude, seriously. He’s like a warmth mouth, or something.” Gregg raised an eyebrow unconvinced entirely. “Have you told him that?”

 

“What?”

 

“The way he looks at you, he looks like someone just killed his puppy in front of him.” Gregg motioned to the screen door, the nearly punched out screen filtering Link standing against the shed still, staring down at a dead patch of grass. Rhett averted his eyes, shaking off Gregg’s comment with strained laughter, moving the conversation to where they’d head next. He moved with an urgency, hoping to stray off the path of Link’s thousand yard stare.

 

The hangover he felt the next morning paled in comparison to the guilt of the thought of having led Link on again, afraid he’d thought kissing him meant the embargo on their relationship had been lifted. Rhett couldn't do it again, had already mourned the loss of Link once and couldn't bear to admit it would overhaul his life again.

 

Rhett sat, staring at the wall, the only question on his mind being  _ why.  _ Why was he meant to deny himself? In the process of coming up with reasons, he came up with exactly nothing. Enemies to start, but with the lines they’d crossed, what was one more? He stared at his phone, eyes looming over Link’s number, senses screaming at him to just hit call.

 

But what would he say, what if Link had come to his own senses and let Rhett go finally? A sudden burst of needing to know hit Rhett, his feet carrying him on the familiar path to Syme Hall, ready to demand answers, no matter how it turned out.

 

He pounded on the door, a bleary eyed Link opening the door, rubbing his eyes as the last person he expected to be in front of him came into focus, “Rhett, what are y-”

 

Rhett was in no mood to waste time, stepping into Link’s space immediately and pressing their lips together, startled at first, but almost instantly turned soft. Link pulled back first, “Hey.”

 

“Hey” Rhett returned softly, offering a wide grin to clear the air of any hostility.

 

“You always keep me guessing,” Link said, letting his hand run through Rhett’s locks, giving himself tactile confirmation that this was really happening. Link leaned back in, lips ghosting across Rhett’s, “Jerk.”

 

Rhett returned the smile, pressing in closer, unafraid this time. “Asshole.”

 

Link pushed Rhett back on to the bed, diving up between his thighs as the taller boy laid back, hands slipping to pull Rhett’s shirt over his head. He followed suit, both boys eagerly stripping layers off, eager to touch and be touched once again. 

 

Link pushed Rhett right where he wanted him, kissing down his body, breath ghosting over his achingly hard cock, stopping only for a second as he moved down further, Rhett letting out a gruff “ _ Link,”  _ as he swiped his tongue forward, circling the taut ring of muscle, making Rhett squirm, Link digging his nails into the unmarked skin of his thighs, holding his legs apart for easy access.

 

Broad strokes of his tongue were bringing Rhett closer to the edge, stomach tightening with a familiar heat as Link pushed the tip of his tongue inside of him, “Link, please, I, you can’t, I wanna,”

 

“You want what Rhett, say it.”

 

“Fuck me _ , please _ .” Rhett was all but begging now, this new layer of vulnerability making Link only that much more into him. 

 

Link swapped his mouth for fingers, using the slick of his saliva to push a finger inside, delivering cursory pressure that made Rhett mewl. He sought out the lube he knew was close by, carrying him through many a desperate night during Rhett’s denial of him.

 

Rhett gripped at any expanse of skin he could, desperate for contact again, lips spilling with Link’s name and obscenities all at once, eager to be filled up already. When he felt the prod at his entrance, it took every bit of reserve he not to toss Link on his back and ride him senseless. But right now he craved Link in total control, something he never thought he’d admit to wanting, let alone needed. 

 

Link kept a harsh pace, his bruising grip on Rhett’s hips that allowed him to drive  _ there, right there _ unrelentlessly. He could tell Rhett was close, Rhett’s tell always his bottom lip being sucked into his mouth, whimpers working their way out. Link gripped his cock, matching strokes to his still brutal pace, “Let go, let me see it.”

 

Rhett came, thick ropes of come spilling out over Link’s hand, Link working him through it as he weighed on the bed. He thrusted forward a few more times, spilling into Rhett as he mouthed at his neck. 

 

Link pulled out, using his discarded shirt to wipe Rhett off, tossing it away to be dealt with later. He opted to focus his attention back on kissing, soft and slow in contrast to the intensity they were coming down from.

 

Rhett rested his forehead against Link’s, eyes locking intensely. “I’m sorry.”

 

Link chuckled, “We’ve tried that one already.”

 

“I mean it. No more walking out, I’m done running from you.”

 

“Good, I was getting tired of chasing your stubborn ass.” Link kissed him once more, letting himself sink into Rhett’s arms, sleep coming over them as their breathing synced peacefully for the first time.

 

The weeks passed easier without the need to keep up appearances. Rhett finally allowed himself to enjoy Link’s company. He stressed over telling Gregg about everything, only to have their new layer unfold in front of him upon returning home early from a cancelled class to find Link on his knees on the worn carpet of their dorm room floor.

 

Their lab professor handed back their paper adorned with a bright A at the top, commending them for “finding some way to get along and finish strong.”

 

Link shuddered with laughter at the comment, Rhett hitting him in the side hard enough to almost knock him off his stool. “I hate you, really I do.”

 

“Not what you were moaning last night,” Rhett instantly blushed, head falling down as he also succumbed to the fit of giggles rising within him.

 

It was hard to remember a time when he couldn’t stand to be near Link, now finding it hard to be away from

him. Summer would come with scheduling conflicts and making time rather than having it, but for once it made him content to look forward to something with Link. He’d take that  over their previous affliction any day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s all folks!
> 
> thanks for all the love i’ve received on this, i didn’t expect the outpouring of love i’ve gotten here. special shoutout to my discord bottom!rhett hoes for making this about 300 words longer than i thought it would be. your support is unwavering and appreciated
> 
> more from me soon, i promise not to ghost again for three months :)
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ youdidinthedark


End file.
